1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a display device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
For executing jobs, image processing devices such as MFPs perform a series of operations. The series of operations include an operation to perform a plurality of image processing set in advance to process input image data sequentially, to generate image data for output, and to output the generated image data for output. For a fax transmission job, for instance, the image processing device performs the plurality of image processing sequentially to process image data generated by reading a document by a scanner section and generates fax transmittable image data. The image processing device then sends the generated image data as fax data. The way of outputting the image data is not always fax transmission. For a copy job, the image data is produced as the printed output. For a scan job, the image data is sent to another device over a network, or is stored in a storage region called as box (BOX) in a hard disk device installed on the image processing device.
This type of conventional image processing devices are capable of editing the image data generated by executing the jobs after execution of the jobs. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2009-230632 A (hereafter, document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2008-236539 A (hereafter, document 2).
It is assumed that there is a document including multiple pages, each of which having images printed on both sides, and a scan job for each side of the page of the document is executed. According to the known technique disclosed in document 1, after two scan jobs per each side of a page are executed, a group of odd pages and a group of even pages generated in response to two scan jobs are rearranged with simple operation. As a result, a document, file containing the image data of the first page to the last page in order of front to back is allowed to be created.
According to the known technique disclosed in document 2, a list of read images generated by a scan job is displayed on an operational panel which is operable by a user by touching its screen after execution of the scan job, and an edit icon is displayed next to the list. When the user drags the read image of the list on the edit icon, an edit processing corresponding to the edit icon to process the read image selected by the user is started.
According to the known techniques disclosed in the respective documents 1 and 2, image data as intended by a user is processed or edited in response to an edit operation by the user after execution of the scan job is complete.
Users sometimes notice that settings of image processing are configured not as intended after he or she gives an instruction on job execution to the image processing device and before the job is complete. It is assumed, for example, the user would like to have copied outputs in full color by making the image processing device read a colored document including multiple pages. By checking the first page actually output by the image processing device, the user notices that color settings for image processing is configured not as intended before the whole pages are produced as printed outputs if the first page is printed in black and white. Even before the processing to produce the printed output of the first page is started, the user may notice that he or she forgot to change the color settings to full color from black and white soon after he or she gives the instruction to execute the job or before giving the instruction.
In such cases, according to the above-described known techniques, the settings of each image processing performed during execution of the job are not allowed to be changed in the middle of the process. For the conventional image processing devices, the user cancels the job to terminate in the middle of the execution. The user then appropriately configures again the settings of the image processing or the settings of the way to output as intended. After that, the user is necessary to give the instruction on execution of the job again. When canceling the execution of the job in the middle of the process, reading operation for almost all pages of the document including multiple pages may be completed of cancellation of the job, for instance. In this case, the image data already generated by reading the document would be wasted. Also for the user, he or she has to place again the document already read once on the scanner section when again giving the instruction on execution of the job, resulting in poor operation efficiency.
Its very much a situation in which the user notices that the settings of the image processing or the setting for the way to output for executing the job are configured not as intended after the job is complete on the image processing device. Also in this case, the user configures again appropriately the settings of the image processing as intended. After that, the user is necessary to give the instruction on execution of the job again. It is supposed that the reason why the user cannot notice a mistake on the settings before completion of execution of the job is that the conventional image processing devices are not capable of allowing the user to see what processing on the image data is performed during execution of the job on a real-time basis. The conventional image processing devices are not capable of showing how the image data changes in response to the series of the image processing performed during execution of the job to the user on the real-time basis. Therefore, the user often notices that the settings of the image processing are not configured as intended by checking the output image after the execution of the job is complete. The execution of the job would be wasted.
In order to avoid the cases where execution of the job would be wasted, how the image data changes in response to the plurality of the image processing performed after execution of the job is started until the processing to output the image is started on the image processing device, for example, is displayed sequentially on a viewing area of an operational panel of the image processing device to allow the user to see the change in the image brought during execution of the job. To be more specific, the user sees the image changing during execution of the job, thereby being allowed to temporarily suspend execution of the job at the time he or she notices that unintended change in the image is brought and to restart execution of the job after making change in the settings of the image processing.
The recent image processing devices realize the high-speed processing for each image processing performed during execution of the job, and allow the processing before starting the image output to be complete in a shorter time. Even when how the image data has changed in response to each image processing is displayed sequentially before the image output is started, a continuous displaying time to display each image becomes short so that the user is not allowed to fully check the detail of each image. For displaying the change in the image brought during execution of the job to allow the user to check the change, it is required for the user to fully check how the image data has changed in response to the image processing of the plurality of the image processing especially the one of interest to the user, for example, or how the current image data has changed in response to the image processing the settings of which are often changed by the user.